Relieve A Little Stress
by dahmereatsrainbows
Summary: Kyle and Kenny partake in a little stress relieving exercise. Let's just hope nobody finds out. PWP K2 Smut. (One Shot)


_**When did I start shipping K2? **_

_**Ohai. So I haven't written anything in a month and I feel bad. I probably should be writing my chapter fic, but K2 feels have been bugging me all week. I don't know why! Okay, enjoy.**_

_**Excuse any typos.  
**_

* * *

Kyle sighed as Kenny dragged him by the wrist to his bed room. As soon as the two of them reached to top of the stairs, the blonde opened the door and locked it once he and the Jew were both inside.

"I'm not in the mood," the red head stated ignoring Kenny's seductive grin. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

The blonde laughed. "Isn't that what you said last week? Before we-"

"Just make it quick, Kenny." Kyle snapped as Kenny sauntered over to him.

It had been going on for weeks. Kenny and Kyle would fool around whenever it was convenient. No feelings whatsoever. Just sex. Which was great because it didn't affect their friendship. Nobody knew about it, not even Stan and Cartman. Kyle wanted it that way. Kenny may be his best friend, but if anyone found out it would be social suicide on the Jew's part.

Kyle was a straight A student who lived in the good part of town. His parents would often brag about how perfect their son was and Kyle absolutely fed off of it. He was a pretentious smart ass and he knew it. Kenny, however was a different story.

The blonde barely showed up to school and never cared much about his grades or his future. He lived on the poor side of town and his parents didn't give a shit about him. That never stopped him from thinking very highly of himself. He has a reputation for being extremely satisfactory between the sheets. Kyle would let the blonde fuck him, suck him off, pretty much anything Kenny wanted to do. But having people find out about it? No fucking way.

Kenny pressed his lips against Kyle's, his tongue entering the red head's mouth ever so quickly. The blonde started unbuttoning Kyle's plaid shirt slightly breaking their kiss for a moment. Kyle did the same to Kenny's t-shirt and tossed it on the floor where his was. The blue eyed blonde pecked the Jew's neck, leaving marks all over.

"Cool it with the hickies, blondie. It gets hard to hide them." Kyle said trying not to moan. Kenny's lips just felt so fucking good on his body.

Kenny laughed and ran a hand through Kyle's crimson locks. "But you just love it so damn much." he teased. Kyle slapped his hand away and lowered himself down lower Kenny's pants. He could already see taller boy's hard on through his boxers. Once Kyle got those off, he stroked Kenny's length, making him breathe in sharply.

Being that cock tease that Kyle is, he licked the tip of Kenny's dick and smiled up at the blonde. "Fuck, Kyle. Just do it." The red head chuckled before taking the length in his mouth. Kenny bit his lip down hard trying not to make much noise in case Mrs. Broflovski would come home from work.

Kyle pulled back only to take the length back in his mouth again, nearly gagging himself. The blonde tugged on Kyle's hair and cursed under his breath. Kyle finally ran his tongue along Kenny's shaft and drew back. He took off his own pants and stood up.

"Well, come on, blondie." Kyle vexed walking to his desk. "Fuck me." Kenny didn't waste any time grabbing the Jew and bending him over his desk. He prodded Kyle's entry before pushing it in slowly, exhaling deeply. He moved in and out, increasing his speed inside Kyle who moaned Kenny's name from the pleasure.

The blonde slammed into Kyle's ass hard, causing the red head to curse out loud. _"Fuck!" _Kyle came on himself, then Kenny came in Kyle. He pulled out and started kissing Kyle's neck again.

"This isn't happening again," Kyle breathe out. Kenny just snickered, knowing full well that this will continue repeatedly. The Jew pushed the blonde off of him and started to put his clothes back on.

Kenny sighed and did the same. "You know, if you don't like this little arrangement, why do you keep giving in?"

The Jew laughed as he buttoned up his shirt. "How else am I supposed to get rid of stress?" he said as he pushed Kenny out the door.

* * *

_**Okay, there it is. Sorry it's so short! I made Kyle out to be a teasing minx. I kinda of like him that way. Excuse any typos. I really should read over my fics. Fucking K2. I'll ship them in hell.**_

_**xxCheyenne~  
**_


End file.
